Babylon Rogues
The Babylon Rogues (バビロン盗賊団, Babiron Touzokudan; literally meaning "Babylon Thieves"), are a group in the Sonic series. They are a mysterious band of treasure-seeking thieves, who have existed since ancient times, with the mantle of the group being inherited from one generation to the next. Each member is a descendant of the ancient Babylonians, an alien race of genie-like beings that got stranded on earth in ages past. While the group initially included the whole civilization, it has over time been significantly reduced due to the Babylonians' shattering. In the present day, the Babylon Rogues consist of former members of the Battle Bird Armada: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, who are acclaimed world-wide for their Extreme Gear skills as an advantage against their enemies, and share an ongoing feud with Team Sonic. "We're the Babylon Rogues." :—Jet the Hawk, introducing his group to Team Sonic. Biography Background Origins Objectives Members Gallery Commanding Leaders Personnel Staff Soldiers Allies Former Members Equipment and Abilities History Past According to history, the Babylon Rogues were an order of technologically advanced thieves known as the Babylonians that existed possibly for centuries. It's been confirmed that they once resided on a floating island known as the 'Babylon Garden' (a reference to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon). All of the original Babylon Rogues were genie-like aliens. During the events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, it's revealed that the ancient Babylonians and their descendants who attempted to harness the power of a black hole for their engine unit, but were forced to land on Earth and disconnect their engine unit into the five Arks of the Cosmos. It explains their technological prowess, as well as why the Babylon Guardian's arena was a large virtual reality chamber. Amy theorizes that the Babylonians may have developed the tradition of wishing on shooting stars, believing that they would have looked to the night sky for the falling Arks of the Cosmos to return, so they could restore their engine and go home. It is said that the Babylon Rogues excelled in the usage of "Extreme Gear" (an advanced means of transportation seen only in Sonic Riders games), which they used to travel all around the world in their endless pursuit of treasure. A Babylonian artifact called the "Magic Carpet" was said to be the first Extreme Gear ever created and was found to be sealed away in the Babylon Garden. As for their eventual demise, legend has it the Babylonians angered the gods and as a punishment, Babylon Garden was buried beneath the desert sands (now known as Sand Ruins). Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs The Babylon Rogues' theme song is Catch Me If You Can, performed by Runblebee. Reception While the characters got positive reviews from fans, they got mixed reviews from game journalists. IGN said Jet's voice is annoying in Sonic Free Riders. GamesRadar praised their appearance, which they called "edgy-cute-looking." Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Babylon Rogues Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * All the Babylon Rogues have blue eyes. * The Babylon Rogues all have flame-like tattoos on their forearms. * Oddly, all the Babylon Rogues have visible, triangular nostrils in their artwork for Sonic Riders. Their models in said game, lack nostrils, however, as do all subsequent models and artwork. Category:Babylon Rogues